Night Whispers of Revenge
by MoonLily the Wolf
Summary: Shadow has fulfilled Maria's wish and survived the fall to Earth, but his work isn't finished yet. He must find this person who seeks the same thing he once did; Revenge. Can Shadow help them before the end up destorying innocent people. OC Please R
1. Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or other characters, they belong to Sega. I do own the plot.

A/N: Hey peoples I've been working on a story that involves my character and this is it. I've tried really hard to make her fit in so please tell me what you think. This story takes place after the events in Sonic Adventure 2/Battle.

* * *

Night Whispers of Revenge

  
"Now Shadow!"

"Chaos Control!"

"This is for you Maria." I think remembering all the memories back on Ark. The day I lost her and promised revenge against the people who took her life. She never deserved that and now I will make sure everyone gets a chance to live. I'll carryout you're last wish Maria. Putting all my energy and soul in this last attack, we transport the colony back to its right full place. I look at my rivals face, only to see him grinning at are success. That same grin fades away as my counterpart turns to me.  
  
I was losing my hyper form and there is nothing Sonic could do. He tried reaching for my wrist, only to grab my gold bracelet instead. "Shadow!" he yelled. The look in the hedgehogs' eyes was something I never expected to see...it was the look of helplessness. The gravitation force pulled me closer to earth and my death. I watched as Sonic tried to reach me, but he too was losing his super form. It wasn't reasonable for both of us to die. With one last look I gave the cobalt hedgehog a thumps up. Sonics' head hung low and returned to Ark.  
  
With my last bit of energy I tried to use chaos control but my body was under to much stress. Every bit of my being was set a blaze; upon entering the Earths' atmosphere. "I've fulfilled your wish Maria. Now everyone can live in peace again and we can be together." I close my eyes and let death take a hold of me.  
  
Shadow loses consciousness as the pain becomes too much for him. Though is body is burning at an alarming rate and losing blood, he is still alive. The last bit of chaos energy leaves his body and he falls towards an unknown forest.  
  
Not too far away, a lone girl wonders the same forest. She stumbles and falls making her way though the dark forest. Images of past events flash through her head. She witnesses a scene of kids laughing turn into outcries of suffering. The village is burning, people run in fear, and bodies of loved ones cover the ground. In the middle of the chaos is a girl crying over the body of her dead mother. The girl grasps the woman's cold hands and rubs them against her cheek. While rubbing her tears away, she whispers three words in her native language. Her fists are tight in a ball as the tears stream down her face. She takes one last look at the destruction around and stands up slowly walks away.  
  
The images soon fade away, revealing the girl breathing heavily by a tree. Taking in the night air she recognizes a familiar smell....a smell she can detect miles away. She has come to know and love this certain aroma, which pleases her odd as it sounds. Moving quickly through the forest, she tracts down the scent of fresh blood. The blood drives her senses wild and doesn't rest until it finds the red liquid. Never has she felt such adrenalin cruise through her body.  
  
"There's a lot of blood...I can feel it."  
  
The mysterious girl comes to a clearing in the forest. Her sliverish blue eyes scan the area for any signs of the person or animal leaking the red liquid. Finding nothing in sight she sniffs the air. Her highly developed nose picks up the scent and it would seem its coming form the sky. "So there falling from the sky unh." She speaks out loud. "We'll just see about that." Lifting her right paw up her hand glows a bright sliver. Slowly the body of Shadow the hedgehog floats down towards the clearing. "Well looks like I caught a big one." The girl laughs to herself, looking down at a breathing ebony hedgehog. She's surprised and at the same time astonished that Shadow is alive. He's black fur smells brunt and much blood flows freely from the wounds. It's a grotesque sight, but the girl seems unfazed by his appearance.  
  
"Maybe I can help him." She says, looking at his torn and mangled body. "Then again this might prove difficult."  
  
As the mysterious girl watches Shadow die, trying to help the best she can. In the back of his subconscious, Shadow watches is own life pass him by. He stood alone as images flashed and zoomed by him. Showing him all the thing he had done or saw in the past. Being released by Dr. Robotnik, destroying G.u.n's machine, stealing the chaos emerald, the face off with Sonic, and destroying half the moon. These images were just the tip off the iceberg. "What's going on?" Shadow questioned.  
  
"Don't you see Shadow...revenge leads to nothing but death, hate, and sorrow. Right now as we speak, someone is going through the same thing you did."  
  
The ebony hedgehog recognized that voice immediately.  
  
"Maria what are you saying?" Shadow asks looking for the girl.  
  
Maria reveals herself to Shadow. Her blond hair and blue eyes are just the way he remembers them. Shadow embraces Maria in a hug; not wanting to ever let go. He sobs quietly on her dress as Maria rubs his ebony fur. "Maria I've missed you so much and now we're together again." The dark hedgehog wipes the tears of happiness away from his crimson eyes. He looks at Maria who doesn't seem to happy. "Shadow I've missed you too and I'm going to miss you even more when... you leave." She states holding his hand.  
  
"What do you mean when I leave?" Shadow asks his crimson eye's looking at Maria's blue ones. Maria averts her attention away form her dark friend. She stands up turning away from shadow and pulls something out of her pocket. She turns back around holding the item in her closed hand. "Shadow you have to go back...you still have a promise to keep."  
  
"But Maria...I did keep your promise."  
  
"I know and that meant for you to stay alive and protect the innocent. I don't have much time Shadow; someone is plotting revenge that could destroy everyone. Please you must stop them or many people will die." Maria said, crying in her friend arms. Just as Maria fades away, she kisses him gently on the cheek and puts something in his hand. "Maria!" He shouts, trying to grab her. A single tears drops from her blue eyes, landing on his cheek.  
  
Crimson eyes flutter open glancing up at a cloudy night sky. Shadow winces in pain as he tries to sit up. 'I must find this person.' Shadow thinks. He clenches his fists to find a small sphere like object. Upon further inspection Shadow discovers that it's some kind of crystal orb. The orb is small enough to fit in his gloved hand and has craving inscribed all over it.  
  
"I don't know what this, but it may help me somehow." He speaks out loud, trying to stand up.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice calls to him.  
  
Shadow turns to where the voice came from only to find nothing. His ears pick up the breathing of someone close by. Knowing that his in no condition to fight, he takes a fighting stance anyway. "Do you really think you can beat me in that state?" The girl asks. Shadow is surprised that he didn't pay attention to the girls' voice at first. He huffs at her remark and thinks she is no threat. The mysterious girl watches the hedgehog from the shadows; Examining each and every wound on his body.  
  
"My condition is of no concern to you." He speaks bitterly.  
  
Outraged by his manners she growls at Shadow.  
  
"Fine than I guess you don't care to...die!"  
  
In a blink of an eye Shadow was on the ground. Bewildered on what just happened, the figure of the girl was gone. The ebony hedgehog got to his feet only to be put in a choke hold. Every once of air was leaving Shadow's already drained body. The girl laughs as she releases the dark hedgehog, before knocking him out.

* * *

Me: Well that's the beginning please tell me what you think. 


	2. Who are You?

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or other characters, they belong to Sega. I do own the plot.  
  
A/N: Hi thanks goes out to those you reviewed. Thank you.

* * *

Night Whispers of Revenge  
Who are You?  
  
It was still the hour of twilight in the deep forest and an eerie silence blows through the canopy. Gentle whispers of the wind approached all those welcoming its soothing rhythm. A lone figure sits upon a hill, looking over the valley watching, waiting for something not yet known. Besides her lays the body of an unconscious Shadow; bandages all around his wounds. Her sliver-blue eyes turn to face him, wondering where he came from. So many questions plagued her already confused mind and one in particular really puzzled her.  
  
"Why am I here?" She asks the wind, hoping to get an answer.  
  
The wind picks up, playing with her long locks of black and sliver hair before dying down. Shadow moans softly as he begins to stir. Thinking quickly the girl hides, not really sure how the dark hedgehog would react. Shadow's eyes open to the view of a cloudy sky, he stares blankly at the sky remembering what happened. "Dam girl knocks me out and leaves me here." He muttered.  
  
He stood up the best he could, gritting his teeth as pain shot up his legs. His body aches all over; form the gaseous fumes in the atmosphere. His once lovely ebony fur was now gone, at least the bandages covered it up.  
  
"You're still weak and shouldn't be standing." Her soothing voice called.  
  
"I told you it's not your concern."  
  
"Tisk tisk Midnight...I guess it wasn't my concern when I saved you either huh?"  
  
"Thank you for your help, but I don't need it anymore." He mumbled and started to walk away.  
  
The girl watched him leave and couldn't help feel sorry form him. She knew something he didn't and in 5 seconds he would find out the hard way. "Three...two...one." Shadow clasped dead on his face as his legs gave out. He cursed a few times before trying to stand again. Amused the girl watched him struggle to his feet and fall flat on his face once more.  
  
"Are you done Midnight or do you like the taste of dirt?" she mocked form her hiding spot.  
  
"My name isn't Midnight its...Shadow." he replied rolling over on his sides.  
  
That name brought another series of images to her mind; although they weren't detailed, she felt much pain and sorrow. Her hand garbed at her chest as if her heart would burst out any minute. Shadow could hear her heavy breathing and muffled words. The images passed quickly, but deep down the pain remains. "What do these images mean and why can't I remember?" She muttered. Deciding not to think about it, she looked towards the ebony hedgehog.  
  
She had been tracking the scent of blood and found this hedgehog falling from the sky. Not giving it a second thought, she saved him form the fall and bandaged his wounds. And now she would heal him completely. She didn't even know why she bothered helping Shadow, when it was obvious he didn't want it.  
  
"Well Shadow I can heal you...if you do me a favor." The girl said a bit of lust in her voice.  
  
'I don't like the way she said that.' Shadow thinks, not really having a choice. 'I have a promise to Maria and I won't let this girl distract me form my task.' "Very well but first show yourself." He commands.  
  
The girl hesitates at first but concludes there's nothing to hide. She does what Shadow commands and jumps down form a tree. He's crimson eyes fall upon an almost all black wolf; her tail, ears, and the bottom half of her hair is sliver. Two long bangs flow in the front passing over her white muzzle. Shadow notices the outfit she wears, shows off her beautifully curved hips and breast. 'She's beautiful.' He thinks not taking his eye's of her. He has never seen a wolf before and not many socialized with what could be consider dinner.  
  
"I know what you're thinking." She moves closer to Shadow. "How can I heal you?"  
  
Shadow sighs in relief, thinking she could read his mind. "I guess you could say that." He replies frankly.  
  
Her sliver-blue eyes narrowed dangerously at Shadow. She seemed to question whether or not he could be trusted.  
  
"First you must swear to me, that you'll tell no one, second you will be in debt to me, and third I'll ask one favor. Do you understand?"  
  
"I understand everything except why you're doing this for me." Shadows tone was calm and causally.  
  
The wolf looked at Shadow and then into the sky. "I have my reasons." She states, before closing her eyes and chanting some words. The dark hedgehog looks on with curiosity as her hands glow a bright sliver. The light surrounds his body, levitating him and the wolf off the ground. He watches the scenery pass by, trying to decipher were he is exactly. Form what he can see, there's nothing except forest all around and far over the horizon an ocean.  
  
"Enjoying the view Shadow?"  
  
"Where are we exactly? He asked looking at the wolf girl beside him. She stops her acceleration and ponders this herself. They two figures float in the air as if gravity didn't exist. The hedgehog waited for her response before say anything else.  
  
"Where in the forest known as 'Crescent Forest', that's all I can tell you...for now.  
  
After a few more minutes of quietness, they reach their destination and descend into the valley. Upon arrive Shadow can see ruins of a city or village, which reminds him of the Mystic Ruins. They venture deeper into the village and come across a barrier. The midnight wolf and Shadow walk straight through. On the other side of the barrier lies a beautiful hot spring.  
  
"This hot spring has healing properties and I will allow you to bath in it." She speaks, removing Shadow's shoes, gloves and bandages. She slowly levitates him into the water, then removes her own clothes and slips into the hot spring. She relaxes in the warmth of the water and the cooling night air calms her mind. Shadow flinches at the touch of the water against his bear flesh.  
  
"Umm..." He began, thinking how he could say, what needed to be said.  
  
She turned around facing towards Shadow. "Yes. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Pray tell. It's me who should be thanking you. You're the first person I've meet since..." She seemed to trail off in thought.  
  
"Well you helped me so go ahead and ask your favor so I can go." He huffed.  
  
"Very well Shadow." she moved closer to him as a smile crept across her face. "But first lets' get out of the water."  
  
The ebony hedgehog get out, followed by the midnight wolf. He averts his crimson orbs away from her wet body, not wanting to be disrespectful. The wolf laughs at his modesty and walks over to Shadow, her tail swaying in the process. Shadow looks up into the cloudy sky, not sure what else to do.  
  
The wolf draws closer and gently places a hand on his cheek. He stiffens to her touch and moves away, but her tail quickly warps around his waist. Shadow notices that there inches away from a kiss and thinks how he's never experienced one before. The wolf brings Shadow out of his thoughts, as she begins to play with his white tuff of fur. The other clawed hand rubs against his lower abdomen.  
  
"Shadow..." her voice coos in his ear. "How did you come in possession of this crystal orb?" She asks, levitating the object up.  
  
"It was given to me."  
  
"Who gave it to you?"  
  
"A girl and if your satisfied with my answer, why don't you tell me who you are." He said with annoyance.  
  
The wolf releases the dark hedgehog and disappears, reappearing behind him fully dressed. She tosses the orb back to him with a sad expression. She knew her name at least, but everything from her past was a mystery. Deep down she knew that where the stood use to be her city, though she can't remember way it's in ruins or where everyone had gone to.  
  
"My name is Moon-Lily and this use to be my home. I can't tell you how or when it fell to ruin, because I can't remember. It was only tonight that I awakened to find it like this. Now I've been searching and waiting for something to show me what happened." Moon-Lily pauses looking at Shadow. "That's when I found you and that orb you possessed."  
  
This all sounded too familiar to Shadow, thinking how he went through the same thing. The thing that puzzled him was how she could just awake up and not know what happed. 'Was she locked in an animated stasis too' he thought.  
  
"So you can't remember your past. I know how that feels." He said with compassion.  
  
Her sliver ears perked up. "Really" she replied feeling a bit comforted.  
  
"Yes. I'd forgotten a promise I made to this human girl and...."  
  
"WHAT"  
  
Right at the moment something clicked inside the wolf, sending painful memories to her head. Moon-Lily snarled angrily, clenching her fists. The orb in Shadow's hand had responded to Moon-Lily's anger; turning a blood red and then the darkest black. He released the sphere, as it spun out of control. The clouds that once filled the sky, circled over head, revealing half a blood red moon. Shadow's eyes widen at the sight, his attention turned back to the orb and wolf. Moon-Lily's eyes were no longer blue, instead they were completely white.  
  
The ebony hedgehog was shocked at what happened next. The images she saw and the pain she felt were transferred to him.

[Flashback]

"Congratulations it's a girl."  
  
The mother holds her child in her arms and notices the crescent moon birth mark on her shoulder. The child makes baby noises and plays with her tail. The wolf cub looks at her mother, her bright sliver-blue eyes beaming.  
  
"My sweet Moon-Lily, you are the chosen one."  
  
{Fast forward}  
  
"Mama what's a Celestial Guardian?"  
  
"Huh...well that would be you dear. You bear the mark of the chosen one and that makes you a special wolf called a 'Celestial Guardian'. When you get older you'll understand better."  
  
The little girl smiles and returns outside to play.  
  
{Fast forward}  
  
"Happy eighteenth birthday ML" A boy said approaching the wolf.  
  
"Hi Lae, shouldn't you be with the rest of your friends?"  
  
"Yeah but I wanted to give you this." He hands her a moonstone necklace. "I made it from a moon rock a found, as a ceremony present."  
  
"You're a good friend even if you're a human." Moon-Lily says sincerely.  
  
The two friends hug each other goodbye.  
  
At the Ceremony  
  
ML stands at the alter ready to receive her powers. Her training would soon come to an end as she takes her place as Celestial Guardian. Half way through the process human raiders came, in hopes of stealing the 'Moon Crystal". Unable to stop the process and help her tribe, Moon-Lily watches the destruction unfold. To make thing more chaotic, an eclipse causes her to take in more dark powers; resulting in her color change from all sliver to black.  
  
Shadow still watches the images with a heavy heart. It was just like his experience with Maria and how he watched her die, right before his eyes. The scene changes to a destroyed city, bodies lying everywhere; both human and wolf. In the middle of it all is the only survivor, crying over a dead body. Blood cover the once beautiful creature known as her mother, her blue eyes still wide open.  
  
She whispers three words. "I promise revenge." Her fists are tight in a ball as the tears stream down her face. She takes one last look at the destruction around and stands up slowly walking away. This time the scene changes to a sleeping wolf, enclosed in the crystal.

[End of Flashback]

Both Shadow and ML fall to the ground. The ebony hedgehog looks over to Moon-Lily, who seems to be back to normal. She gets up, wiping the sweat from her forehead and turns to walk away.  
  
"I can help you. Trust me walking down the path of revenge isn't the way." He calls out.  
  
The midnight wolf turns to face Shadow. Her eyes widen at the metal machine hovering a few feet way. Shadow's crimson eyes follow her pointing finger, uttering his words bitterly.  
  
"G.U.N"

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you think of my character so far and sorry for any typos.  
  
One more thing the other chapters might be short, cuz I'm writing some chapters as I go.  
  
I already have the ending it's just filling in the in-betweens, so leave nice reviews.  
  
Peace. 


	3. Awkward Alliance

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or other characters, they belong to Sega. I do own the plot and Moon-Lily.

A/N: Well things get interesting in this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Night Whispers of Revenge

Awkward Alliance

She resisted with all her might, not to claw at there eyes or rip out there spines. Of course even if she didn't have a muzzle over her mouth and shackles around her hands, the wolf couldn't do it. She needed to find the Moon Crystal first. "Human filth, you'll pay for this." She muttered. The guard shoved her in the cell, while the others mocked at her.

"Awww she's such a grumpy puppy. Yes you are." Moon-Lily wasn't all amused by this talk as she growled viciously at her captors. They back away and resumed their post outside of her room. One guard took a sit in the room, to make sure she wasn't up to anything.

The midnight wolf looked at her surroundings. She's seen better, but it wasn't anything to complain about. "What no pillows or a hot meal, is this any way to treat a lady?" "This isn't exactly a hotel, but I have a ham sandwich if you're hungry." The boy said. Moon-Lily looked at him suspiciously; here all the others treated her like an animal, which she is, but he sees her differently. Her sliver-blue eyes look over the young human boy, about the age of 18 and then to the food. She couldn't even remember the last time she ate something.

"Why should I trust you, when your friends locked me in here and took what is mine?" She stated with anger and a bit of curiosity.

The boy thought for a moment, before taking a bite of the sandwich. "See there's nothing wrong with it." He replied moving closer to the wolf. 'Humm this boy could be useful to me...' Her thoughts were devising a cunning plan and if everything went her way, she would escape plus have some fun.

The boy walked closer to her cell, but hesitated when I thought came to mind. "Listen I'm not suppose to talk to you or even give you food, but what they do in this place his horrible." Her sliver ears perked up a bit. "Then why are you here?" She asked in the most innocent voice, her tail swaying behind her. The boy said nothing; instead he opened the cell door and removed her muzzle.

"I'm here because am looking for something." He replied, giving her the food. Her hands may not have been free, but she easily took the food in her mouth. After consuming the food she looked to the boy and pounced on him, resting her jaws on his throat

"What makes you think you could trust me?" Moon-Lily asked, her tongue lapping at his neck.

"I know you won't kill, because your looking for that crystal." He replied, trying to ignore her tongue against his neck.

"That's why you haven't escaped yet." She removed her jaws for his neck and stood near the wall. The boy walked over to her, placing the muzzle back on and winked. He resumed his position back at his seat, as the chief of science entered the room.

"Take this animal to prison level 5."

"Yes sir!" Three men with guns replied.

"Now now three on one wouldn't be fair...to the men that is?" She smirked evilly.

"Shut your mouth, bitch." The commanding officer yelled.

The chief of science turned his back on the wolf. "You may proceed with the plans, but don't damage the specimen too much."

The commanding officer nodded, before the chief of science left. Once he was gone they cocked their guns, aiming them at the wolf. "I would looove to go to prison level 5, but my schedule is full at the moment." The first officer fires a stun gun at the wolf, but misses as she jumps up and kicks the other two down. "What the fuck are you waiting for? Shoot her." He yells at the boy.

Moon-Lily breaks free form her chains and wraps it around the man's neck. "You should be more polite, but now it's too late." The wolf pulls the chains tight, squeezing the life out of the man. His eyes bulge out of their sockets as blood pours freely from both is eyes and mouth. He struggles, but she just pulls tighter until...pop. Guns go off as soon as his body hits the floor, she easily dodges them and kills the other two guards. Blood now covers the floor and her hands. Moon-Lily merely licks the blood of her hand, in a satisfying way. "Well that was fun." Her sliver-blue eyes turn to face the boy, who is still processing what just happened. She had killed them all so fast, one minute their shooting and the next there's blood everywhere. He looked down at the bodies and back to the wolf.

"Look human, I'm not going to kill you, your generosity has saved you...for now." The boy thanks her for sparing his life and proceeds on helping her. He grabs the key cards off of each guard, says a little prayer and walks back over to the wolf.

"Um okay I believe their holding your 'Moon Crystal' in one of the safes, in the high security levels. Now I will be a diversion while you get passed the guards. Hopefully you can do this with out killing anyone." The midnight wolf sneered at his comment.

"It's in this wolf's nature to kill those who may harm me, besides its fun." She replied, pointing to the dead bodies.

The boy cringed a bit at her remark and then walks to the door. Right now they were on the low level security floors and that was in the middle of the building. Above were offices to cover up what really goes on in the building. Deep down below was the real building, where G.U.N built horrible machines and conducted experiments. They two walked into the hall way and proceeded to the elevator.

"Okay this is where we split up and be careful the security down there is no joke." He said, giving her the key cards.

"Please you're talking to the queen of agile and stealth." She mused.

"If you say so, Moon-Lily."

The boy gentle pushed her into the elevator and ran off in the other direction.

ML Pov

The doors closed and that was the last I saw of the boy. The elevator ride was pretty long, but that just gave me more time to think, how I got in this mess. Damn hedgehog, he was the cause to my predicament even if he tired to help. Then there was that boy, who showed kindness to me and knew what I'm looking for. How odd these humans are. My thought were interrupted when the elevator stop. 'Its show time.' I thought, as the doors opened. Even before they opened, I could smell the humans. I quickly used my power of shadows to conceal myself. The dark mist engulfed me, so I could move through the shadows of other objects. Once out of sight I approached security level 5, where they had intended me to stay. 'What the heck, let's take a look.' I thought. I used the key card to open the door and was surprised at what I found. There standing in a cell was a large fat, egg shaped man. He's back was turn to me, but something glistened in his hand. Still warped in the shadows, I walked closer to the strange and freaky looking man. My eyes laid upon a topaz emerald. "Ah a chaos emerald, I presume." The man turned around baffled as to where the voice came from. I laughed and revealed myself.

"My dear child, how did you get in here?" He asked me. "That is of little concern to you." I replied, keeping a stern voice. "The question is why you're locked in there?"

"Well my dear that is a long story, but maybe you can help me out." He grinned, grasping my hand.

I immediately slapped his hand away. "I think not. Well I hope you enjoy your stay here, loser." I had more important things to worry about and helping a human escape was not one of them. "Well you must not be looking for this emerald, maybe you want that big crystal I saw earlier." He called to me. 'Damn does everyone know about my crystal?'

"You have my attention." I said, my back still facing him.

"If you help me, I can tell you the where abouts of that crystal."

"First tell me why a human like you is being imprisoned."

"My name is Dr. Robotnick also known as Dr. Eggman. I was captured after I helped save the plant form a collision with a space colony called 'Ark'. G.U.N captured me after landing back on earth and was locked up down here. They accuse me of trying to take over the world. I only wish to help people and that means having one ruler. Then I can eliminate violence and other forms of rebellion. Won't you help me escape?" he pleaded.

The midnight wolf look at Eggman directly in his glasses. "You speak lies Doctor, do honestly think I would believe you. You humans are a dangerous race and too much power can easily corrupt a person with a good heart. Then if what you speak of is true... you should know how half the moon got destroyed." She stated causally.

This was to perfect for Eggman, he could see that the wolf would be perfect, in his plans of world conquest. All he had to do was befriend the wolf girl and hopefully form a deal. His glasses glinted as an idea came to mind, which made him chuckle out loud.

Moon-Lily's wasn't exactly in a laughing mood as she grabbed him by the collar.

"Look you egg shaped bastard, do you know about my crystal or not." She growled.

"Patients my dear, I would like to make a proposition with you." She releases hold on Dr. Eggman.

"Not only do I know where your crystal is, but whose responsible for the destruction of the moon. If you join me I'll give you anything you require and in return you must help me when I need it." Eggman said while holding out his hand. Moon-Lily thought for a moment. She vowed never to trust humans again, but she already trusted one not to long ago; this one might not be sooo bad.

"Very well Doctor. First things first, tell what I need to know."

"The crystal is being held in a room in sector 7, which is two floors down. There's an elevator that can take you there. Once you reach the level, you'll most like come across many defenses and guards. (pauses then continues) Tell me my dear, have you herd of a hedgehog named Sonic?"

She says that she doesn't.

The good Doctor explains it was Sonic who destroyed half the Moon. He then says that he and his friends would most likely stop their plans, not to mention help the humans capture her again. The last thing he states is that Sonic and the others value material things, such as money and wealth. Moon-Lily is enraged that animals such as her would take nature for granted and become more human like. It sickens the wolf to know that they live among humans who are not trustworthy. She calms down and ponders something.

"Doctor I will indeed help you but I'm not your servant, I'm your partner. You may call for my services and I will carry out the mission, how I see fit. This hedgehog will be no match for me." She states with an icy and serious voice.

"Excellent, now all we have to do is escape."

Right one cue alarms go off, meaning that either that's the distraction or they know the wolf is loose. Both assumptions are proved incorrect as a flash of light brightens the once dark room. Moon-Lily smells the air and knows there's no threat, at least not to her.

"Midnight, well isn't this a surprise." She smiled at the dark hedgehog standing before her.

* * *

A/N: ML has joined forces with Eggman and seeks to kill Sonic, uh oh. And what will shadow say about her alliance with the doctor. Please review and tell me what you think so far. O and the next chapter will hopefully be a bit bloody.


	4. A Deal is A Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or other characters, they belong to Sega. I do own the plot and Moon-Lily.

A/N: I decide to finsish writing this story and my other one. Stop by and readmy other story 'Not All Roses Are Red' if you like romance stories.

Night Whispers of Revenge

A Deal is a Deal

There he stood before Moon-Lily, Shadow the hedgehog. Sure he looked ruff around the edges and a bit exhausted, who could blame him after that battle with the robot. The dark hedgehog wasn't all too happy to see Dr. Robotnick and the wolf standing together. He tightens his grip on the green chaos emerald and looks towards Moon-Lily, giving her a 'would you care to explain' look.

"Well Midnight this indeed a surprise and here I thought you were dead somewhere." She said with sarcasm, knowing very well that that robot was a pushover. 'If he can survive a fall from the atmosphere, there's no telling what his full potential can do.' A gleam of yellow glinted across her eyes that went noticed by Shadow.

Shadow sighed and relaxes his fist. "I would prefer that you didn't call me that and what is he doing here?" he gestured to the Doctor. Sensing that her little dark hedgehog and new partner knew each other, she surrounds the Dr. in shadows. "He is of little concern to you…for the moment." The sarcasm in her voice was now replaced by an icy demeanor. Shadow ran over to where the Dr. once was, but now had vanished into the shadows. "Don't bother he's gone and out of reach to anyone but me."

"Why would you help him?" He asked himself rather than Moon-Lily. The midnight wolf turned her back to him and placed her hand upon her hip. "Usually I would **never **help a human but a deal is a deal…" She turned around her icy blue-silver eyes locked on his crimson ones. "..And if I recall your still in debt to me which you are bound to."

He sighed again thinking that she forgot but there was a bright side to all of this. As long as Shadow was near her, he could get to know her better and determine if it was her, Maria was talking about. During the whole revelation the alarms where still ringing, do to when Shadow broke in. By now the sound annoyed the wolf to the brink of insanity and her patience with Midnight so she called him grew thin.

"If it pleases you our plans will be revealed so we should go now." Shadow looked at her deciding whether or not he should go along with her. 'Anything involving Dr. Robotnick usually Sonic isn't far behind.' He concluded. "My invitation isn't a matter to decide, your coming whether you want to or not!" Before he could object, Moon-Lily used her power of shadows to engulf both of them into darkness just as guards enter the room. "Damn the boss isn't going to like this." One of the guards said. "How could Dr. Eggman escape with out us knowing?" Another commented.

"Attention all sector 7 guards report to prison level 8 I repeat report to prison level 8. We have a dangerous specimen to recapture." The PA boomed through the compound.

The two guards shrugged and proceeded to prison level 8. "Animal, hey you don't think it's that wolf we saw earlier?" "Who gives a shit all I know is we don't get paid enough for this."

She let the veil of shadows fall as soon as the men left. A small smirk crept across her face showing pearly white fangs. 'Well it seems that boy keep his word' Shadow's crimson eyes fall upon the black wolf noticing her toothy grin. 'She's up to something he thinks but that changes when he hears her whispered thank you. "So you do have a soft side." He stated casually. Moon-Lily growled at him and he just blinked indifferently walking towards the door. "Oh and by the way you might want to get some new clothes when we get out of here." She looks down upon her once lovely clothes, it didn't really make since why she wore them in the first place. The truth is she didn't really need fabric to conceal herself, she had fur that did that. Then she remembered it was her mother you made the dress for her and it wasn't that bad to wear something every so often. The wolf huffed at the hedgehog.

'He wants me to wear something so be it.' She thought. For know she would have to wait till she had the Moon Crystal in her possession in order to fully use her powers and get an outfit that would fit her.

"Time to claim what is mine!" she growled dangerously it caught Shadow of guard. Both dark figures rushed out of the cell filled room and into the bright abandon hallway. Her sliver ears twitched ever now and then as the raced towards an elevator. Shadow had to admit her swiftness was amazing and her keen instincts were strong. Every so often she would stop and cover them in her veil of shadows when she sensed a stealth robot approaching. They finally reached the elevator without any resistance from a robot or human. 'That was too easy' she look over to Shadow and nodded, swiping the card and enter the contraption called an elevator. The ebony and red striped hedgehog leaned against the right side of the elevator arms crossed. While the black and silver wolf sat Indian style, eyes closed ears and nose twitching. "Shadow…," he looked over to her surprised she used is name, but gave a coherent hump. "I will not hesitate in killing anyone who gets in my path…even you." Her voice wasn't as icy as it usually is when the wolf was in a serious mood, just a warning that she will stop at nothing claiming her inheritance. "So get ready as soon as these doors open will be swamped with guards and robots." The ebony hedgehog ready himself holding the green chaos emerald in hand, while Moon-Lily chanted forming a powerful sliver aura around her body. He could feel the power that blazed around her body; it was similar to what it felt like when using chaos control. The rush the power he could feel it all and it amazed him even though it was not visible to see. "_Why_ do youhave to kill them?" Shadow asked frankly.

"If it will please you I will only kill them if they get in my way or they cause harm to me." She responded. "Listen the room is spacious and the ceiling high, there's men, guard robots and stealth robots a dozen or more each. Further up is a few more guards and behind the door lays my prize." Again the wolf had amazed Shadow and it wouldn't be the last time either. At the moment it wasn't wise to ask her how she knew, he would save that question for later.

The elevator slowed down reaching their destination as a pleasant chime sounded the floor 7. The doors opened revealing a black fog that rushed into ever crevice and hole in the area. "What the fuck is…!" The black and silver wolf wasted no time and pounced knocking down unsuspecting guards; they were the least of her problems. "Midnight go for the guard robots I'll handle the stealth ones." She called from the middle of the black fog. Gun shots and laser beams went off as the two battled it out against the machines. Moon-Lily destroyed ever stealth robot that came her way, smashing then with her gravity bombs. The black and purple orbs were efficient enough to take down anything. Shadow launched an onslaught of chaos spears towards the lesser defense robots. 'Look at them stumbling in the dark hitting their own companions' After her gravity bombs made short work of the robots the wolf disabled the defenses. They took out all the machines and defenses in under two minutes; they were a pretty good team.

The black fog soon dissipated leaving on a few guards that weren't knock out or hit by the others bullets. She growled viciously, baring her fangs at the reaming men that held their ground. Shadow glared over to her nodding as he performed his technique. "Chaos Control!" And in a flash he knocks down five guards in a swift swing of his leg. The wolf jumped into the air claws reached out and sliced the gun into four sections. Doing a continuous back flip she disarms the rest of the men's guns leaving Shadow to finish the rest off. Moon-Lily's blue-silver eyes glance around the room. "Years of sleep and still humans have learned nothing." She mocked as they moaned and whimpered under the intense gravity she produced. She stops when the familiar sound of a bullet leaving the barrel of a gun enters her ears. Using her wolf agility she pushes Shadow out of the path just in time.

"I beg to differ you worthless bitch. You and your friend have walked into a trap"

Moon-Lily growls as more men enter the room along with some tough looking defense robots, surrounding them in a circle.

"Such a shame your killing instincts would have made you a fine weapon for G.U.N but your attitude has to go and so do you my dear. Don't worry though your D.N.A won't go to waste, kill them both."

The men cock their gun and fired upon the two animals and the robots launch small bet effective missiles. The Chief of Science smiled after three minutes and gave the order to cease fire. The gray smoke cleared leaving a dome of energy undamaged by the attack. The Chief or Science wasted no time to get out of there, taking 10 guards with him. The dome bursts open releasing shards of energy, hundreds of gravity bombs and another onslaught of chaos spears. Killing and damaging mostly everything in its path. "You're the one who is worthless!" An enraged wolf howled as she let the barrier down completely and raced after the CoS. (Chief of Science)

The ebony hedgehog was left to dodge the missiles one after another using chaos control. 'Damn wolf is going to get herself killed if she doesn't clam down.' He thought dodging another missile launch that killed two men. It was a shame they had to die like that, being blown to pieces literally. He watched as another guy had been hit directly in the head as his brains splattered in every direction. Others limbs had been bruised by Moon-Lily's gravity bomb attack. The once clean white marble floor was now laced with blood and motor oil. Some men ran to the elevator, others tried to help the fallen and injured. Shadow had his hands full battling with the robots and trying to disarm the arsenal of missiles on their backs. He jumped up executing a few homing attacks, hoping that would by him some time. He look around to see most of the men where long gone and that left three robots left. "This is calls from something different." Shadow grips the green chaos emerald absorbing more power than usually, causing his body to flicker white.

"Lightening Chaos Spears!"

Hundreds of white bolts of energy rain down upon the robots short-circuiting their systems and finally exploding. Satisfied with his victory he heads in the direction the midnight wolf went. It wasn't too hard to find her. The screams and blood footprint were a dead give away. Shadows crimson eyes fell upon a gruesome scene. Moon-Lily was finishing the last of the guards as she snaked her fangs into the man's neck. Her body held fast to his as her legs wrapped around his torso, arms holding his neck and the blood gushed down his shoulder. Her fangs where still embedded as she snap the poor man's neck and let him fall into a pool of blood. The sound of his neck cracking ringed in Shadow's ears as he watches her vanish down the hallway again.

The hallway she ran down was long but he could hear the voices of Moon-Lily and Scientist.

Shadow ran down the hallway trying not to get blood on his shoes. There were some who looked like they were still alive but they just died with there eyes open. If anyone had been down here for the first time, they most likely assume the painted walls were actually red. He concentrated on the voices as the got closer.

"I shall take what is rightfully mine, if you do not wish to die stand aside!" She said without a hint of anger or an icy tone.

"My dear I would like to see you try." He replied.

"Then so be it, I shall eliminate you, prepare yourself human."

The ebony hedgehog entered right as she gave a slight bow.

"I am Moon-Lily last of my kind, protector of the Moon Crystal and Celestial Guardian." she said after coming up from her formal bow. It was odd seeing her show respect to a human, even more so the man did the same.

"Ah nice to see some animals are dignified.

I am Genis Shinomo, lead scientist in the field of animal splicing and a martial art specialist."

'I knew he wasn't an ordinary man, no matter is dead meat.'

She took her fighting stance and prepared from him to make the first move.

In a blink of an eye the she off into the air, missing the deadly slash of his katana. "You'll have to be quicker than that." She laughed, performing her gravity bomb attack. The dark orbs rained down upon the scientist, evading them easily. "My dear that was pathet…" He didn't get to finish as the bombs slammed into his body. "That was my homing gravity bomb attack." She bit into his hand taking the katana in her mouth and retreated to a save distance. "You dirty bitch!" He hissed, throwing a dagger he kept under his garments just in case. It was only seconds before the midnight wolf realized what he was aiming for. Her blue-sliver orbs rested on the dark hedgehog and the dagger that pierced his ebony fur. He staggers a bit towards her, his fiery crimson eyes losing their brilliant glaze, getting duller by the seconds. "Have you no honor? This fight is between you and me!" He merely ignored her and ran his right hand through his black neck length hair. "Actually I don't. Why do you think I left those men to die, there's plenty more help I can hire." His tone was casually and firm. She knew that humans where careless, selfish, and untrustworthy beings but to send someone to their death with his status was dishonorable.

The events of her past replayed in her head again, she couldn't save her people or her family and now Shadow was added to her list. She grabbed her head in pain forcing her to howl out from the agony and sorrow she felt. A dark aura surrounded her already black fur changing her into a more deadly creature than she was before. Her fangs grew an inch longer along with her claws, her once brilliant blue-sliver eyes change to mix of red and yellow. Her size and strength double nearing the completion of her new form. She loses all reasonable sense as the beast instincts take over. Her transformation is complete when her crescent moon birthmark turns from white to red.

Genis Shinomo regretted his actions but now it was far too late, he will feel the wrath of the wolf. The beast lunged at her foe feeling the need to see his blood spilled and his body laying in it. Shinomo slid and recovered his katana piercing her in the back. Her sliver tailed smack him away as she tore the metal blade out of her flesh. He panicked as she rushed at him teeth bent to make contact with his throat. He smirked as her rolled beneath her feet and pulled at his trump card. Genis Shinomo laughed as he pulled the trigger of his pistol. "Die Bitch!" He yelled, aiming it at her heart. The beast got down on all fours letting the bullet graze her right shoulder blade. She howled up into the air as another bullet hit her right leg. The might she put in to her howl wasn't from the pain of her wound, rather a summoning meant to reach the depths of space. The Scientist pulled the trigger on last time but it was in vain. She slapped it away causing him to stumble backwards. He went for one of many pressure points that would kill you in seconds, but his arm was caught between her jaws swing him into the wall. The impact he made on wall broke his arm causing him to scream out. It excited her beast form as she moved in for the kill. Again she bit into him only this time it was his leg, ripping the fabric away and throwing him across the room. She spits at the polyester material growing board with her chew toy. Shinomo stands and makes a run for the door, but her speed was too great as her fangs made contact with his throat. It wasn't enough for her to spill his blood so her fangs sunk deeper into his peach flesh ripping his head right off. The blood spewed up like a volcano erupting, creating a bloody trail that ran down his body and covered most of the wolf. Satisfied with his death she shook of most of the blood covering her jet black fur; staining the floor and walls. Shadow had witness the savage killing of Genis Shinomo, his crimson eyes still processing this turn of events. He made a fatal mistake when he tried to move, gaining the attention of the beastly wolf. She pounced on him resting her jaws in the crook of his neck. The stench of her blood covered body made even his nose burn. He looked into her yellow-red eyes as she looked into his crimson ones. She sniffed at his neck than towards his cheek, a thin cut laid visible allowing some of his blood to seep through.

She licks his wound delicately, growling in delight that his okay and in the taste of his blood. The wound heals after a third lick from the wolf's pink tongue. She moves down to the dagger taking it out with her teeth and tossing it aside. She slowly laps up the blood again enjoying the taste. Shadow lies there is mind void of all thoughts except her tongue, a small moan slips betraying his thoughts. He's brought back to reality when she stops her eyes still locked with his. The yellow in her eyes turn back into the vibrant blue-sliver, her fangs and claws lose there inch advantage, and the crescent moon turns back to white.

"Sh…Shadow." She whispered collapsing into his lap.

He turned her over seeing the damage Shinomo had caused. Moon-Lily bleed dangerous amounts of the red liquid and her shallow breathing meant death wasn't too far by; so the ebony one thought.

"Take me to the crystal."

He carries her body to the door releasing the hatch and for the first time looked upon the crystal she desperate wanted back. It radiated a white and blue light that was equivalent to the real moon. The sphere crystal floated on a pedestal craved with ancient writing long forgotten. Shadow could make out cravings of wolves on the marble rock as he walked closer to it.

The light bathed them in a warm white glow healing the wolf's wounds complete. Moon-Lily called to the crystal emitting a low growl, causing the light to turn purple. The dark hedgehog releases her from his hold and watches as the light surrounds her body. As it dims she turns to face him fully clothed in a new outfit. A purple gown with a yellow stars design placed everywhere on the bottom half flowed down to her feet, two splits stopping at her thighs made it easy to move around, a black sash warped in a bow in the back rested on her waist showing of the V split in the back, the top of her gown fitted nicely against her breast, and her star covered sleeves fanned out covering her hands. The blue moonstone necklace tops of her elegant attire as she moves over to Shadow. 'At least it's not too revealing.' Shadow thinks.

"I'm glad you approve." She whispers in his ear.

I look of curiosity play on his face wondering where she got that assumption from. Before his questioned could be uttered, evacuation alarms ringed through the building.

"Tell me Midnight, while I was in my beast form anything happen?"

"Besides you killing him…" he pointed in Shinomo's direction. "I remember hearing you howl, why?"

"Then it's a good idea to leave and rendezvous with the Doctor, unless you want to stay and experience first hand how dinosaurs become extinct" She replied opening a hole of darkness.

"Are you saying a meteor is heading this way?" He asked, hoping that wasn't the case.

Moon-Lily was halfway into the opening along with the Moon Crystal. "No…," Shadow sighed. "More like an asteroid." She answered smoothly. With no other choice he grabbed his green chaos emerald and walked into the black hole.

Far away on top of a hill sat Dr. Eggman. The wind blew at his retro shoes kicking up dust and sand. He looked up into the night as the enormous rock set the sky ablaze and collide with the base, obliterating everything in a 75 mile radius. Two figures emerge from the black hole just in time to see the fireworks.

Eggman turns to his partner an evil grin creeping across is face. "Brilliant my dear your power is incredible!" The wolf nodded to her new partner meeting Shadows' eyes who didn't seem as thrilled. A smirk graced her lips when she turned her back to her Midnight hedgehog. '_If it pleases you to know every animal as been safety returned home and…your precious humans have been too, with no memory of the events that took place tonight._' Her silky voice whispered in the back of his mind. Shadow watched her retreating form along with the doctor's enter another black hole. Her sliver tail swayed behind her as she walked deeper into darkness. Moon-Lily paused turning to face him just a little before proceeding further into the shadows.

Shadow sighed. "A deal is a deal and I'm still in her debt."

He figured that things would only get worse if she was left alone with Eggman. Then he wasn't sure what she would do if left alone with him. Witnessing her power tonight proved that she's dangerous and that was just the beginning. If he new anything about revenge, he knew it could run deep, so deep that a person will stop at nothing. He had Gerald Robotnick to thank for that lesson. And so he follows them deep into the darkness with one mission on his mind. Keeping the promise he made to Maria.

A/N: Wow that was pretty long.

Looks like Shadow as a lot of work to do. I wonder if he can tame the wolf.

Stay tuned next time.

Don't forget to leave a review or an idea you have.

Peace.

Her beautiful posture and mystifying eyes were replaced by this new look, a look that said


End file.
